Mi herbívora
by Pepper Varia
Summary: ¡DINO SE CASA! ¡¿Y SABEN CON QUIÉN! CONFRONTACIÓN ENTRE EL ALUMNO Y EL MAESTRO! ENTREN A VER!
1. Chapter 1

Buenas noches a todos, básicamente porque dónde yo vivo aqui es de noche xD. jejeje bueno vamos al meollo de la cuestión, la idea de este fic no es mía, la idea original es de Saru Uchiha (Autora de varios fics de naruto, uno de crepúsculo, otro de inuyasha y uno alterno) pero cómo ella me viene diciendo está intentando continuar los fics atrasados para darles final y así surgió sin querer esta idea para Hibari e I-Pin.

Saru-chan (como la llamo en confianza ya q ella a mi me llama Yagami-chan :D) me habló su idea y yo quedé encantada así que básicamente nos alternaremos, un capítulo lo escribirá ella y otro lo escribiré yo. Así que nada os dejo el primer capítulo de la mano de Saru-chan. Que lo disfruten

Pareja: HibarixI-PinxDino (muy leve I-PinxDino)

Aclaración de Saru Uchiha: Ninguno de los personajes de Katekyo Hitman reborn! Me pertenece lo cual es una lástima porque ya se me ocurre un par de cosas que podría hacer si tuviera aquí a Gaara y a Hibari /////

Aclaración de Yagami Vongola: Exactamente, ninguno de los personajes nos pertenece porque ya os digo lo que haría con Hibari y Araundi *¬*.......creo que somos un par de enfermas Saru-chan.

Situación: Todo esto sucede en el futuro de dentro de diez años, después de vencer a Byakuran y cambiar el futuro, por lo que en este fic los arcobalenos están vivos en el futuro y son grandes, no pregunten cómo. :D

MI HERBÍVORA

Capítulo 1 La visita de Dino.

El cuartel general de los Vongola era un remanso de paz en los últimos días en los que Reborn había permitido un descanso a Tsuna, que a pesar ser un gran jefe mafioso todavía debía soportar los entrenamientos del arcobaleno. Hacía menos de una hora Tsuna cómo décimo jefe de los Vongola se preparaba para recibir a Dino, al que él denominaba cómo su hermano mayor y décimo jefe de los Cavallone, familia aliada de los Vongola.

Tsuna había comunicado a sus guardianes la visita de Dino, no se sorprendió que muchos de ellos se alegraran dado que Dino y su familia en los últimos diez años se habían vuelto más cercanos a la familia, el único que mantuvo su semblante serio y sin emoción era el guardián de la nube y antiguo alumno de Dino: Hibari Kyoya.

Hacía años que Tsuna había desistido de ver alguna clase de emoción en el guardián que no fuera ira, seriedad o felicidad por poder golpear a un adversario hasta la muerte, ni siquiera ante la visita de su antiguo mentor. Qué se le iba a hacer, Hibari era Hibari pasaran los años que pasaran tan sólo se preocupaba por Hibird y Namimori, sólo le había visto a gusto con I-Pin y sólo siempre y cuando ella no hiciera ningún ruido.

"Pobre I-Pin, por lo menos ella se alegrará de que Dino venga" pensó Tsuna, de hecho Dino siempre se portaba muy bien con I-Pin y Lambo, desde que ellos dos eran pequeños según el recordaba.

Mientras en su territorio del cuartel, Hibari estaba sentado de brazos cruzados con Hibird tan tranquilo en su cabeza. I-Pin abrió la puerta.

-Con permiso, Hibari-san-pidió en voz baja entrando con una bandeja de té y una taza.

Hibari abrió los ojos sin decir o hacer nada que pudiera interpretar la joven cómo un sí, así que pasó colocando todo cuidadosamente para servirle el té, en todos estos años se había acostumbrado a atender las órdenes de Hibari, primero cosas pequeñas cómo traerle té, después preparar la comida, después llevarle y traerle documentos de parte de Tsuna, prepararle el baño. En el fondo era cómo ser su asistente personal…….o su criada según se miraba, pero a ella aquello no le importaba, hacía que se sintiera importante y Kusakabe estaba contento de tener a alguien más con quién hablar, además de que I-Pin era la única mujer que se encontraba en los territorios de Hibari.

I-Pin se sonrojó sólo por recordar las bromas que Kusakabe hacía nombrándola cómo la esposa de Hibari dado que ella hacía básicamente todo lo que una esposa debía hacer.

"Si tan sólo fuera posible" pensó I-Pin observando cómo Hibari tomaba la taza de té que acababa de servirle.

I-Pin soltó un pequeño suspiro levantándose.

-Me retiro, Hibari-san-susurró lo bastante claro cómo para que el guardián la oyera.

Hibari no cambió su expresión e I-Pin hizo una pequeña inclinación retirándose de la habitación. Un ruido sacudió por completo el pasillo cómo si un montón de cosas cayeran estrepitosamente.

-Cinco…..cuatro……..tres……..dos……uno-susurró I-Pin.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un Hibari enfadado que sujetaba sus tonfas. Quién fue iba a morir en este instante. Kusakabe apareció por el pasillo sujetando a un hombre rubio de pelo largo con varios chichones en la cabeza.

-Kyou-san, Dino-san ha llegado-comunicó Kusakabe aguantando la risa.

Dino frotaba con su mano la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

-Siento mucho haber tirado esas cosas-se disculpó soltando una carcajada-Me tropecé con los pies.

En otras palabras: Sus subordinados no estaban cerca.

Hibari bajó sus tonfas volviendo a meterse en su habitación. Dino suspiró.

-Yo también me alegro de verte, Kyouya-dijo el Cavallone removiéndose el cabello-Es bueno veros a vosotros dos, Kusakabe-kun, I-Pin-chan.

Dino le regaló una sonrisa a la joven china, que rápidamente se sonrojó. Dino era todo un ídolo de las chicas, de eso no cabía duda.

-Tengo que hablar algo con Tsuna, iré venir más tarde a cena con Kyoya y sus tonfas-dijo burlonamente echando a andar-Por cierto, cada día estás más guapa, I-Pin-chan.

I-Pin sólo atinó a bajar la vista avergonzada. Cómo le hubiera gustado que Hibari le soltara ese cumplido.

"Ojalá pudiera llamarlo por su nombre por lo menos" pensó I-Pin yendo para su entrenamiento.

Hibari tomó sus papeles caminando hacia dónde estaba el despacho de Tsuna, no quería ser molestado por nadie así que, por esta vez, no llamaría a I-Pin. Al llegar al despacho pudo ver que la puerta estaba entreabierta y las voces de Dino y Tsuna se oían con claridad.

-Hermanito, tengo una gran noticia-le escuchó a Dino-¡Me voy a casar!

Continuará….....

Pondré el siguiente capitulo de aquí a unos días, seguramente ponga antes el de mi fic Porque está mal.

Nos vemos!!

Por cierto quién quiera ver los deviantart que saru-chan colgó sobre Hibari e I-Pin que ponga Juurikuran18 on deviantart en el google :D


	2. Chapter 2 El secreto del carnívoro

Hola nuevamente!!!! aqui estoy con el segundo capi esta vez escrito por mi :D

Respuesta de Saru-chan a los reviews de su capi:

Kuchiki Yamiko: El mundo es un pañuelo, no pensé que me conocieran :D y lo I-Pin e Hibari hahaha me gustaria poder decirte algo pero Yagami-chan y yo vamos escribiendo sobre la marcha, o sea que puede salir cualquier cosa xD

Yui-3000: wow gracias! que bueno haberte atrapado ahora ya tengo una fan ^.^, es verdad Hibari se pasó mucho con I-Pin!!!! Pero puedo prometer y prometo AL MÁXIMO *llamas en los ojos: QUE HIBARI-SAN APRENDERÁ UNA LECCIÓN!!

Tsuki93: Muchas gracias, espero que te guste este capi de Yagami-chan y podamos hacer que te siga gustando la historia!!

Sword-Emperor: Si son kawaiis los dos así juntitos, pero eso si Dino se va a llevar más palos por las tonfas de Hibari o eso imagino :)

Capítulo 2 El pequeño secreto del carnívoro.

Hibari se quedó escuchando detrás de la puerta, ¿su maestro se casaba y no se lo decía? ¿Se lo decía al herbívoro Sawada antes? Ni siquiera le comentó cómo era su prometida o su nombre. Una verdad universal era que a Hibari todo aquello le resbalaba pero le irritaba no tener información.

-Para casarme debía hablar antes contigo, Tsuna-dijo Dino con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-Necesito tu permiso.

-¿Mi permiso?-preguntó Tsuna confuso.

-Ella te respeta y te considera su líder, además eres cómo un padre para ella-comentó Dino con ternura-Por eso quiero hacer las cosas bien, Tsuna.

El décimo Vongola seguía sin comprender nada.

-Ella es…….-Dino titubeó antes de continuar-Ella es I-Pin-chan. Quiero tu permiso para casarme con ella.

El grito de sorpresa de Tsuna no fue nada comparado a la reacción de Hibari. Los papeles que sujetaban en su mano cayeron al suelo destrozados, sus labios formaban una línea tensa que cualquiera que lo viera sabría que era mejor no cruzarse en su camino.

Dino abrió la puerta para salir.

-¡Kyou……-Dino voló atravesando el despacho de Tsuna hasta dar en la pared.

La nariz del Cavallone se había vuelto de un intenso color rojo y emanaba una gran cantidad de sangre haciendo que su ropa se manchara.

-¡Dino-san!-gritó Tsuna corriendo a auxiliarlo.

Tsuna se quedó paralizado a mitad de camino al sentir aquella aura asesina que conocía tan bien. Un mal presagio, pues esa aura sólo salía cuándo Mukuro estaba en el mismo cuarto que Hibari. El décimo Vongola se giró viendo al guardián de la nube con sus tonfas levantadas y una mancha de sangre adornando una de ellas.

Tsuna podía ver fácilmente que la muerte de Dino estaba cerca, lo que le hubiera gustado saber era lo que Hibari estaba mascullando mientras se acercaba a Dino para asestarle más golpes. El décimo Cavallone sacó su látigo para defenderse del ataque.

-¡Jefe!-gritó un hombre vestido de negro, de cabello y bigote negro-¡¿Qué sucede?!

-¡Quédate ahí, Romario!-ordenó Dino apresando su látigo una de las tonfas de Hibari.

El Vongola por su parte no sabía qué hacer, estando Romario allí tenía una mínima posibilidad de librarse de los golpes de Hibari, pero por otra parte si los dos peleaban destrozarían su despacho y todos los archivos que guardaba allí.

"Piénsalo con calma, Tsuna. Eres el décimo capo y tienes veinticinco años." Pensó repetidas veces entrando en el modo de hiper intuición "Puedo pararles"

En el momento justo en que Hibari y Dino empezaban la pelea en serio, Tsuna apareció entre los dos con las llamas cubriendo los guantes Vongola.

-Deteneos-ordenó con voz firme.

Hibari observó fijamente a Tsuna en su forma de hiper intuición, a lo largo de estos diez años, combate tras combate y derrotando a enemigos feroces había aprendido a respetar aunque sólo fuera un poco al décimo Vongola y sabía que podría salir mal parado si él se ponía a luchar en serio, por lo que decidió ajustar cuentas más tarde con su antiguo profesor.

-Cada vez tu manera de saludar es más retorcida Kyouya-bromeó Dino, limpiándose la sangre del nariz-Hace cinco minutos me ignoras y ahora me golpeas.

Hibari bajó las tonfas soltando un gruñido, aún así la sonrisa de Dino no se borró. Ya estaba acostumbrado a ese Hibari.

-Tenía que hacer las cosas cómo es debido por lo que primero pedí el permiso a Tsuna-explicó Dino algo azorado-con el permiso de mi hermanito ya puedo pedirte a ti que asistas a mi boda y que seas tú quién acompañe a I-Pin al altar.

Hibari frunció el ceño apretando las tonfas en sus manos, ¿llevar a I-Pin al altar? ¡¿Para entregársela a él?!

-Herbívoro……aparta.

Tsuna aumentó las llamas de sus manos cómo advertencia.

-Así que mi intuición era cierta-murmuró Tsuna.

-¿De qué hablas, hermanito?-preguntó Dino, sin entender nada-¿Es sobre Kyouya?

-Algo así-respondió el menor dirigiendo su mirada al guardián.

Aunque aparentemente el rostro de Hibari se mostraba indiferente se podía apreciar en sus ojos la sorpresa. Se dio media vuelta saliendo a toda prisa del despacho, dejando a Dino, Romario y Tsuna plantados.

-Entonces….¿tú sabes lo que le pasa a Kyouya, hermanito?

Tsuna sintió un escalofrío recorrerle y negó con la cabeza.

-No es algo que pueda decirte Dino-san-dijo Tsuna mirando los documentos destrozados que Hibari dejó tirados en el suelo-….no me gusta nada pero tendré que volver a pedírselos.

Hibari recorría los pasillos en un estado entre ausente y colérico. _El herbívoro y su maldita intuición_ gruñó para sus adentros, no quería que nadie lo supiera y si insistía en matar a Dino lo más seguro es que Tsuna lo desvelara todo. Hibari no podía permitir que esa información saliera para ningún lado, él no era un herbívoro para qué cosas cómo esa le pasaran y se odiaba a sí mismo por tener _ese_ tipo de emociones.

No, no era normal en él, lo que hacía que se irritara más. ¡Era lo más absurdo e impensable! Claro que por algo él le había mandado hacer todas esas cosas, pero no quería admitirlo, antes prefería estar muerto.

-¡Hahi! ¡Hibari-san!-Hibari lanzó una mirada asesina a la molesta mujer que lo había llamado, de cabellos cortos y marrones como sus ojos-¡Pruebe esto, por favor!

El aludido la miró fijamente levantando una de sus tonfas. La joven mujer dio un pequeño salto retirándose con el pequeño platito para dentro de la cocina del cuartel.

-¿Pasa algo, Haru-chan?-preguntó una mujer de largo pelo claro-Me pareció escuchar que llamabas a Hibari-san.

Haru soltó un suspiro dejando el platito sobre la mesa y observó con envidia la barriga redondeaba que se notaba de lejos, a pesar del vestido que su amiga llevaba.

-Hoy estaba enfadado, Kyoko-chan-masculló Haru.

Kyoko soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-Hibari-san siempre está enfadado-señaló Kyoko poniendo la mesa.

Haru esbozó una sonrisa apartando la vista, envidiaba a Kyoko, ella estaba casada con Tsuna e iban a tener un hijo, a Haru aquello no la molestó en absoluto, pues hacía más de cinco años que ella estaba enamorada del guardián de la nube.

El caso era que Hibari era tan frío, siempre alejado de todos ellos, ella hacía lo imprescindible para acercarse pero él la apartaba de forma brutal, cerca de él sólo estaban Kusakabe e I-Pin. La sonrisa de Haru se ensanchó: I-Pin, era tan niña que nunca tuvo que sentir celos de ella, a pesar de que sabía cómo miraba a Hibari.

"Nunca tendrá una oportunidad con Hibari" pensó Haru tomando el cuchillo para pelar unas patatas "Es demasiado joven, nunca la mirara de otra manera que no sea indiferencia"

Ella no era mala, no era como aquellas mujeres de películas que cometían locuras con tal de estar con el hombre que querían, simplemente estaba aliviada de que nadie pudiera quitarle a Hibari. De alguna manera muy posesiva lo consideraba suyo y no lo iba a perder por nada del mundo.

-¡Dino-san!-gritó Kyoko al lado de ella-¿Qué ha pasado, Tsu-kun?

Haru se dio la vuelta para saludar al décimo capo de la familia Cavallone, pero se quedó petrificada al verlo entrar con Tsuna y Romario, la nariz de Dino estaba roja, con trozos de pañuelos de papel en sus fosas nasales y su camisa pérdida de sangre.

-Hibari-contestó Tsuna haciendo sentar a Dino en la silla.

-Perdonad que me presente con estas fachas-se disculpó con una sonrisa avergonzada-Tengo que cambiarme antes de que I-Pin-chan me vea así.

Kyoko y Haru se lanzaron miradas interrogantes a lo que Tsuna tomó la palabra:

-Va a pedir a I-Pin que se case con él.

Hibari cerró los ojos entrando en su territorio, aquel al que sólo pasaban algunos herbívoros cómo el décimo, el arcobaleno o I-Pin, en raras ocasiones dejaba pasar a alguien más.

-¿Ya le entregó los documentos al décimo, Kyou-san?-preguntó Kusakabe arreglando el caos que Hibari formó en su cuarto de entrenamiento.

-¿Hibird?-preguntó Hibari mirando a Kusakabe.

-Está en la cocina con I-Pin-chan-contestó Kusakabe-Ella está preparando todo para cuándo Dino venga a cenar.

-No vendrá-dijo Hibari cortante.

Kusakabe no tardó en deducir que Dino había hecho algo que molestó a Hibari, pues no se explicaba de otra manera ese repentino humor, él sabía de sobra que Hibari nunca mostraba estar de buen humor, pero con el tiempo aprendió a distinguir por el tono de su voz cuándo estaba molesto y cuándo no.

-Informaré a I-Pin-chan, Kyou-san-Antes de que Kusakabe se moviera, Hibari ya había salido en dirección a la cocina.

Kusakabe se quedó parado observando a su jefe alejarse, en cuánto dejó de estar cerca de él esbozó una sonrisa. ¿Hibird o I-Pin? Ni siquiera necesitaba una respuesta, se acercó al escritorio de Hibari silenciosamente y abrió un cajón dónde estaban las únicas fotos que el guardián de la nube había accedido a sacarse voluntariamente y sin violencia, cosa que el fotógrafo agradeció.

Allí había únicamente siete fotos: La primera era de la pequeña I-Pin completamente colorada, su frente llena de unos extraños círculos en brazos del Hibari de quince años, la siguiente pertenecía al festival de verano dónde I-Pin contaba con ocho años y un kimono que Kusakabe le había regalado por orden de Hibari, otra del Hibari de veinte años y la I-Pin de diez años caminando, la quinta era del primer día de I-Pin en el instituto Namimori al lado de Hibari con una sonrisa más bien terrorífica, la sexta posiblemente sería la más valiosa de la pequeña colección pues se trataba del día de la boda de Tsuna.

Milagrosamente Hibari había accedido ir y sacarse al menos dos fotos, una era la general donde gracias a I-Pin se mantuvo quieto al lado de los demás guardianes Vongola sin sacar sus tonfas y la última de la misma boda, se trataba de Hibari aflojándose la corbata mientras I-Pin le abrazaba el brazo, cualquiera que se fijara podía ver casi una imperceptible sonrisa en el rostro del guardián.

Kusakabe cuándo miraba aquella última foto miraba fijamente el rostro de Hibari y luego sus ojos se deslizaban al anillo de diamante en el dedo anular de I-Pin.

FLASH BACK

_Kusakabe seguía sin mucha idea a Hibari, le preguntó antes de salir para dónde se iban pero sólo gruñó "anillo". _

_Fueron al menos a tres o cuatro joyerías sin que Hibari encontrara nada que le gustara, entraron en una gigante joyería que tenía por todos lados el cartelito "extravagantemente caro". Hibari observó el mostrador más grande minuciosamente. El recepcionista vestido elegantemente tomó de forma precavida uno de los anillos sin dejar de mirar a Hibari, él lo sostuvo en su mano. _

_-Este-dijo secamente. _

_-Este está reservado, señor-comunicó el dependiente. _

_Antes de que Kusakabe pudiera detenerlo Hibari había agarrado al dependiente de la corbata con una sola mano, pegándolo al mostrador. _

_-¡Kyou-san!-gritó al ver que los agentes jurados iban hacía allí. _

_-Este-repitió fríamente. _

_-S-S-Si-asintió el dependiente nerviosamente. _

Fin del FLASH BACK

Hibari entró al cumpleaños de I-Pin, abrió el paquete y puso el anillo en el dedo anular de la joven china y se marchó alegando que no le gustaba estar rodeado de herbívoros. Pero Kusakabe lo sabía y Tsuna el día del cumpleaños de I-Pin también lo supo.

Hibari Kyouya "el carnívoro" estaba enamorado.

Continuará.....

El siguiente capi lo escribe Saru-chan y yo le mandaré mis contestaciones para los reviews asi que por favor dejen reviews si?? :D


	3. 3 Hibari Kyouya no es ningún herbívoro

Hola a todos!!! con todos ustedes Saru-chan en directo!! muchas gracias por los reviews de mi capi! aqui les dejo el siguiente y la contestación de Yagami Vongola a sus reviews :D

**Tsuki93: JAJAJA MUCHAS GRACIAS!!!! Y POR LA RISA NO TE PREOCUPES!! A MI ME ENCANTA LA MIRADA PSICO DE HIBARI-SAN!! JAJAJA LE VEREMOS EN MUCHOS CAPIS DE ESTA FIC MUUUUUUUUUUY CELOSO!!! JAJAJA **

**Yui-3000: Es verdad!! que situaciones tiene el pobre Tsuna-nii!! pero hmm jajaja creo que ya andará acostumbrado con esas situaciones e Hibari-san no creo que él haga una oración completa! para él son muy largas jejeje con lo q le gusta el silencio y SIIIII VA A SUFRIR MUCHO POR NO DARLE SU LUGAR A I-PIN *empieza a reírse histéricamente en plan malévola hasta que sin querer se ahora, saru le da unas palmaditas en la espalda**

**Saru: centrate Yagami-chan venga, venga que no me puedes dejar sola con el fanfic ni con los reviews **

**Yagami se recompone: uff crei q me moría en fin sigamos contestando!!**

**Kuchiki Yamiko: NO TE PREOCUPES!! CLARO QUE HARU ES DE GOKUDERA!! pero que pasa? pues q se ha montado una especie de doble triángulo amoroso muy complicado: Gokudera ama a Haru pero no sabe como declararse, Haru ama a Hibari e Hibari ama a I-Pin pero su instinto carnívoro le impide declararse y a su vez I-Pin ama a Hibari pero ella piensa que si se declara él la rechazara y la apartara de su lado y Dino ama a I-Pin y hará todo lo posible por ella. Es un lío verdad?,hmm podríamos escribir una carta a Akira Amano para pedir un extra con el pairing I-Pin/Hibari con Hibari celoso eso sería digno de verse jejeje.**

Capítulo 3 Hibari Kyouya no es ningún herbívoro.

I-Pin tenía en la cabeza al pequeño pajarito amarillo mientras colocaba todo en los platos, la joven se giró para poner los platos en una bandeja y llevarlos a la mesa, la figura de Hibari apareció repentinamente apoyado en la pared, I-Pin dio un respingo sorprendida.

-H-H-Hibari-san-balbuceó sujetando con fuerza los platos antes de que se le cayeran-¿Y-Y-Ya ha ll-lleg-gado de ver a S-Sawada-san?

Hibari asintió sin decir nada más, con él I-Pin había aprendido que todo el tiempo sólo había silencio, aunque no se sentía incómoda con ese silencio, sólo cuándo sentía la penetrante mirada de Hibari clavada en su nuca. Esos eran los únicos momentos en que escuchaba cada latido que daba su corazón cómo si estuviera en su cabeza y paraba de respirar.

I-Pin sintió escalofríos, Hibari Kyouya hasta con la mirada era todo un peligro y sobre todo para ella. Estaba tan quieta cómo una estatua, sujetando los platos para que no se le cayeran, tenía la mala costumbre de ser incapaz de moverse al tener esa mirada clavada en ella de frente. Mal asunto, estaba segura de que se le acabarían cayendo los platos.

-¿Y D-Dino-san? –preguntó ella en un intento de parar esa mirada para poder dejar los platos sobre la bandeja.

I-Pin percibió como la mirada de Hibari cambió con la pregunta, igual que si viera pasar a través de los ojos azules un destello de odio.

-¿Le esperabas?-dijo Hibari.

A I-Pin le parecía más una acusación que una pregunta y no entendía qué pasaba.

-N-No, p-pero-I-Pin tragó saliva buscando una respuesta corta, a Hibari las respuestas largas le molestaban-él…….es-estaba aquí, quiero decir, p-pensé que se quedaría.

-Es sólo un viejo-masculló Hibari torciendo el gesto.

I-Pin se sorprendió, era la primera vez que Hibari se refería de esa manera al Cavallone, Dino sólo tenía treinta y dos años, siete más que Hibari y los demás. La joven supo que algo había ido algo mal cuándo él fue a llevar los documentos a Tsuna, quizás Dino se metió dentro y molestó, pero parecía tan improbable que Hibari le diera esa importancia, tampoco es que pudiera seguir molesto por el escándalo que Dino armó sin querer al entrar.

-Es torpe-volvió a decir Hibari mirando a otro lado-…ruidoso…..herbívoro….

Ahora sí que estaba más que claro que pasó algo, ¿él sacando defectos a su antiguo mentor? No es que le tuviera aprecio, más bien le daba igual pero nunca antes había hablado así de Dino.

-¡Eh, Kyouya!

I-Pin dio un paso atrás preguntándose si los platos de comida que acababa de poner en las bandejas llegarían a salvo a la mesa, pues la cara que puso Hibari al oír la voz de Dino era para suponer que la cocina no duraría en pie mucho rato.

-Buenas noches, Dino-san-se atrevió a saludar I-Pin tan serena cómo pudo.

De algún modo tenía que calmar al guardián de la nube antes de que la cocina fuese destrozada en una batalla brutal. I-Pin dedujo que la nariz de Dino ya había sido víctima de un golpe de Hibari pues estaba bastante roja, aunque no parecía rota y por el cambio de ropa no había que ser muy listo para ver que su ropa o bien fue destruida en la pelea o cómo mínimo sólo manchada de sangre.

-Buenas noches, I-Pin-chan-dijo Dino sonriéndole con calidez.

-Largo-gruñó el guardián.

-Te has encabronado muy pronto, Kyouya-intentó bromear Dino-Ni siquiera sé que te he hecho.

Aquello no relajó ni un poco la postura de Hibari, al contrario, estaba aún más tenso. I-Pin vió las tonfas relucir en las manos de él.

-I-Pin lleva la cena a la mesa-ordenó-Voy ahora.

Ella obedeció al instante llevándose con ambas manos todas las bandejas de comida que pudo, de verdad que aquella cocina le encantaba.

Dino apartó rápidamente la cabeza esquivando la tonfa que creó un gran agujero en la pared y sacó su látigo.

-¿Otra vez?-preguntó incrédulo-¡¿Qué he hecho?!

Hibari se quedó frente a él en posición de lucha con sus tonfas sujetadas con firmeza.

-Kyouya, por favor-pidió el Cavallone-¿Puedes decirme que he hecho?

-No te la entregaré.

Dino meditó un segundo aquella respuesta haciendo que rápidamente un clic, cómo el de una bombilla encendida, sonara en su cabeza.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Dino, sorteando con su látigo los golpes-Eres cómo un padre para ella.

El Cavallone lamentó su respuesta al escuchar cómo los dientes de Hibari rechinaban de rabia.

-¿Es que no soy bueno para ella?

Dio un salto cayendo con una rodilla apoyada en el suelo esquivando las llameantes tonfas de Hibari, su rabia era tan grande que había activado las llamas del anillo y ahora las llamas violetas recorrían las tonfas cubriéndolas por completo.

-No entiendo qué problema hay-murmuró Dino, más para si mismo qué para Hibari-Prometo cuidarla bien, hacerla feliz.

Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso, ¡¿Qué estaba insinuando?! ¡¿Qué no se preocupaba por ella?! ¡¿Qué no era feliz con él?! Claro que él la hacía feliz.....a su manera, ¡pero es que era Hibari Kyouya! ¡No podía portarse cómo cualquier herbívoro! Y lo que es más ¡No podía ser un herbívoro!

-Kyouya, sabes que no me marcharé de aquí aunque me mates a golpes-dijo serio Dino, a una distancia prudente del enfurecido Hibari-Eres mi alumno y te aprecio, me quedaré aquí tanto si quieres cómo sino.

Hibari consiguió en un hábil movimiento golpearlo en su estómago con las tonfas, Dino cayó al suelo soltando un pequeño jadeo de dolor.

Escondidos en el pasillo I-Pin y Kusakabe miraban la escena escondidos en las sombras.

-¿Qué le ha pasado a Hibari-san, Kusakabe-san?-preguntaba I-Pin sin saber qué hacer-No lo había tratado así nunca fuera de los entrenamientos.

-Tengo una sospecha pero es mejor que me calle –murmuró en respuesta-Kyou-san en ese sentido es como me esperaba.

Hibari asestó un golpe en la cabeza de Dino dejándolo inconsciente, lo agarró del cuello de la camisa sacándolo a rastras de la cocina.

-Voy a sacar la basura-comentó tranquilamente-Pon todo en la mesa, ahora iré a cenar.

No era la primera vez que I-Pin y Kusakabe veían tratar así a Dino, lo que les extrañaba fue que esta vez su agresividad aumentara hasta el punto de dejarlo inconsciente. I-Pin suspiró y retiró algunos alimentos de los platos poniéndolos dentro de una caja, le puso la tapa y ató un gran pañuelo envolviéndolo con él.

-Dele esto a Dino-san-pidió I-Pin a Kusakabe entregándole el obento-Mientras iré poner la cena en la mesa para Hibari-san.

I-Pin tomó las bandejas desapareciendo por el pasillo con ellas, nada más irse Hibari con la mano libre tomó el obento de comida.

-Yo se lo daré.

Kusukabe suspiró sabiendo que era mentira.

Horas más tarde……………….

Hibari miraba la luna sentado desde su sala mientras Hibird entonaba el himno de Namimori, sabía perfectamente que manteniendo a Dino amenazado y alejado de I-Pin no iba a impedir que ella se enterara de las intenciones de Dino. ¿Qué podía hacer? Él no era ningún herbívoro y cuál intento de declaración para I-Pin sería herbívoro. Tal vez las cosas hubieran sido distintas si I-Pin nunca le hubiera regalado aquella caja de chocolate.

Ya había recibido alguna vez antes chocolate pero los odiaba porque eran demasiado dulces y empalagosos, pero el chocolate de I-Pin tenía un toque amargo y había sido hecho con tanta dedicación que decidió darle su regalo de día de blanco.

I-Pin tenia la cabeza redonda y pequeña, además se pasaba todo el tiempo colorada cuándo se ponía frente a él, Hibari pensó que ella era la niña más bonita que había visto nunca y por eso no le molestó que ella siguiera a su lado. Otoño, Invierno, Primavera, Verano, dias, semanas, meses….él se hizo cargo de I-Pin llevándosela a vivir con él a su apartamento convirtiéndose en su tutor, cuándo ingresó en el instituto le enseñó lo suficiente cómo para que ella se encargara del comité disciplinario por él.

No fue algo que hubiera buscado, simplemente no pudo evitarlo, por la calle siempre se ganaba la mirada de alguna mujer, un guiño…….una sonrisa coqueta……..pero a él esas mujeres estúpidas y superficiales no le interesaban, de la misma forma que repudiaba las tentativas de la molesta Haru. I-Pin era la que había conseguido hacerse un hueco dentro de su corazón.

Sin darse cuenta empezó a amar la manera en que I-Pin dormía sentada después de sus entrenamientos con el Hibird en su cabeza, amaba escuchar cómo ella tarareaba el himno de Namimori mientras hacía la comida, amaba la expresión concentrada en su rostro cada vez que estudiaba. No era una casualidad que él le mandara hacer la comida, prepararle los trajes o la bañera, no la tenía cómo una criada a pesar de que lo parecía. La adiestraba para ser su esposa.

Hibari suspiró.

-Deseaba esperar a que I-Pin cumpliera dieciocho años……pero Dino me ha obligado a adelantarlo todo….-murmuró presionándose la vena de la sien.

Realmente su profesor tenía la maldita manía de estropearlo todo.

Mientras I-Pin había salido a ver cómo se encontraba Dino preocupada por los golpes que recibió de Hibari. Se sonrojó sin querer, ella nunca pretendió enamorarse del guardián de la nube, pensó que quizás con el tiempo se le pasaría………pero no fue así: Hibari empezó a prestarle más atención, incluso se la llevó a vivir con él, se preocupó de que ella continuara con sus artes marciales y la educó para que fuera una buena líder del comité disciplinario.

Ella simplemente no conocía esas facetas de Hibari, actualmente él le prestaba más atención que cuándo era pequeña, incluso ignoraba a Reborn si ella estaba presente. I-Pin pensaba inocentemente que esa atención sólo era para asegurarse de que ella no hacía nada para estorbarles. Aún así ella no podía evitar amar esa fijeza, la fuerza de Hibari, su seguridad……..en verdad sería una lista muy larga si tuviera que decir las cosas que le gustaba de él.

Tocó la puerta del cuarto de invitados dónde se encontraba Dino, el Cavallone abrió la puerta sorprendiéndose de la visita.

-¡I-Pin-chan! ¡Pasa, por favor!-pidió el Cavallone abriendo la puerta-Hacía mucho que quería hablar contigo pero con Kyouya sin correa es difícil.

I-Pin soltó una risita sentándose en la cama de Dino. El rubio tomó las manos de I-Pin entre las suyas sintiéndose muy nervioso.

-Vaya…..esto es difícil……-dijo esbozando una sonrisa-Había……había ensayado esto…muchas veces……

I-Pin le miró confundida.

-¿Qué quiere decir Dino-san?-preguntó la joven china.

Dino respiró hondo.

-I-Pin……¿Me harías el honor de ser mi esposa?

Continuará.

BYE-BYE!!!!! HABER QUE LE DICE I-PIN A DINO!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4 Besos

Hola!!! aquí en directo para todos sus ordenadores Yagami Vongola con el siguiente capi de Mi herbívora!!! :D Espero que lo disfrutéis!!!!!

Os pongo acá abajo la contestación de Saru-chan a sus capítulos, os agradece mucho los reviews, se quedó muy contenta al ver que el capi gustó tanto ^^

**Tsuki_93: Ah si Dino nervioso, seguro que se pondría así porque el además es muy cute y kawaii ^^, Hibari celoso si jijiji espérate a que se entere de lo que hizo Dino!! Se va a poner hecho una fiera!! **

**Kuchiki Yamiko: jejeje SIIII tan celoso y posesivo HMMM!! QUÉ ENVIDIA LE TENGO A I-PIN!! OJO, ENVIDIA DE LA SANA!! jaja todavía le queda muchos capis de ponerse celoso y posesivo, sobre todo violento se va a poner!! y sádico!! :D **

**Yui-3000: ah!! si pensé que tenía que ser así el enfrentamiento entre Dino e Hibari por I-Pin!! tienes tu razón!! valiente forma de entrenamiento pero tranquila que I-Pin ya se encarga de darle su merecido y me alegro mucho de que estés ya bien de salud ^^ se te echaba de menos!! **

**Colette-Hatake: HM!! GRACIAS!! woa pero no te mueras que todavía queda mucha historia!! n.n jejeje espero que tanto a mí como a Yagami-chan nos sigan quedando bien los capis ^^ **

Capítulo 4 Besos.

I-Pin no reaccionaba, una parte de su cerebro había comprendido la pregunta del Cavallone pero la otra estaba paralizada. ¿Había oído correctamente?

-N-No….sé qué decir…….e-excepto…..q-que es muy halagador-balbuceó I-pin-……p-pero ne-necesito p-pensarlo……

Dino suspiró y tomó el rostro de I-Pin.

-Creo que…tengo una clara de idea de por qué tienes que pensarlo-y dicho esto presionó sus labios sobre los de I-Pin-Te lo juro……..yo te haré feliz……lo juro….

I-Pin completamente sonrojada sólo fue capaz de salir corriendo dejando en duda al joven rubio. Ella simplemente salió corriendo, no miró por dónde, simplemente corría lejos de Dino, lejos de Hibari. Necesitaba pensar.

Entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta con llave. No iba a poder salir de allí nunca más. Se tocó los labios con los dedos, Dino la había besado. ¿Y ahora qué se supone que debía hacer? ¡Amaba a Hibari! ¡Eso era lo único que tenía claro! ¡Pero después Dino le soltaba todo eso! Dino siempre la había tratado bien, ahora se enteraba que además tenía su corazón y le prometía que la haría feliz, con Hibari lo único que tendría sería un amor platónico…..por su lado, ella sabía que hiciera lo que hiciera no podría hacer nada para conquistar al guardián de la nube, conocía a fondo al moreno y estaba segura de que él estaba inmunizado a ese tipo de sentimientos.

¿Qué podía hacer? Viéndolo con calma por mucho que amara a Hibari, pasarían años y años y nada cambiaría, acabaría siendo una desgraciada y seguramente su amado estaría con otra mujer que fuera de su tipo, porque estaba segura de que ella no era su tipo, solía oír hablar a Kyoko y a Haru. No las espiaba, pero cada vez que escuchaba el nombre de su amado no podía resistirse a arrimar la oreja, claro que, cada vez que las escuchaba se arrepentía, pues no hacían más que hablar de cómo sería la mujer perfecta para Hibari y ella nunca cuadraba con las descripciones.

Ella era incapaz de portarse de forma violenta sólo porque hubiera un montón de gente reunida, le gustaban los cerezos en flor y no tenía ningún interés en hacerse más fuerte. En otras palabras, era completamente diferente a Hibari, un polo opuesto y muy joven.

"Pero….pensando de esa manera Dino también es muy mayor para mi" pensó I-Pin. La cuestión era que tenía mucho en común con el Cavallone, en muchas de sus visitas se dedicaban a comer chucherías sentados bajo los cerezos, además siempre se estaban riendo, Dino era realmente alegre y divertido, hasta su torpeza cuándo no estaban sus hombres cerca resultaba encantadora pero no le quería.

Hibari era la persona que amaba.

Dino era quién la hacía feliz.

¿A quién debía elegir?

En esos instantes Haru se encontraba en las instalaciones de la Fundación, se preocupó de asegurarse que su kimono estuviera bien puesto y su pelo no pareciera desarreglado. Se trataba de que a Hibari se le cayera la baba o por lo menos le lanzara un cumplido.

Respiró hondo, fue una suerte encontrarse con Tsuna y que este tuviera que pedirle unos papeles a Hibari, por supuesto ella se ofreció a pedírselos en su nombre desinteresadamente, era una gran excusa para ver al guardián y el décimo se lo agradeció en el alma ya que con el mal humor que Hibari gastaba ese día cualquiera le decía nada y mucho menos pedirle.

-Haru-san, ¿Qué hace aquí?-preguntó Kusakabe llevando unos informes.

-¡Hahi! ¡Hola Kusakabe-san!-saludó la morena, inclinando un poco la cabeza-H-He venido a v-ver a Hi-Hibari-san.

Kusakabe suspiró, Hibari se iba a enfadar…..más de lo que ya estaba, aunque lo había visto un poco más relajado después de comerse el obento que I-Pin hizo para Dino.

-Haru-san, hoy no es un buen momento-dijo Kusakabe continuando la ías regresar otro día.

-¡Hahi! ¡Pero prometí a Tsuna-kun pedir esos documentos a Hibari-san!-insistió Haru-.¡Será rápido!

Kusakabe decidió que sería más rápido ceder a la petición de la joven dado que tan sólo venía por unos documentos de parte del décimo capo, además podría estar horas negándose y seguramente al final terminaría dejándola pasar.

-Está bien, sígame-pidió echando a andar.

Haru esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja siguiendo a Kusakabe, sin embargo, cuándo llegaron Hibari no estaba en la sala ni el Hibird y teniendo en cuenta la hora que era seguramente ya se había ido a dormir.

-Seguramente se ha ido a dormir y no conviene despertarlo, hazme caso.

Haru hizo pucheros digiriéndose al cuartel Vongola por el pasadizo, tantas horas arreglándose para nada, bueno, mañana tendría otra oportunidad, al llegar al cuartel se tropezó con Gokudera, que acababa de regresar de una misión.

-¡Ten cuidado, mujer!-gritó el italiano.

Haru ni siquiera le miró. Gokudera refunfuñó ante la falta de respuesta ya que ella siempre le gritaba algo y se volvía completamente adorable, a idea de él.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó, aparentemente, sin interés.

Haru abrazó al peliplateado hundiendo la cabeza en su hombro, la respiración de él se aceleró rodeando con sus brazos la cintura de la mujer.

-H-H-H-Hibari-san n-no estaba-lloró-……yo……tenía tantas ganas de verle…….q-quería declararme……

Gokudera apretó los puños con rabia. Hibari, Hibari, Hibari. Siempre estaba en medio el imbécil ese, a poco que conseguía hablar con Haru siempre estaba ese psicópata, ¿qué diablos vería Haru en él?

-Bah, no es más que un idiota-dijo Gokudera.-Deberías estar con alguien que sepa tratar bien a una mujer bonita cómo tú, por ejemplo y……

-¡EY, GOKUDERA!

El aludido miró con un tic en el ojo a Yamamoto por interrumpirle, justo cuando por fin se lo iba a soltar todo el fanático del béisbol aparecía.

-¡Tú, estúpido fanático del béisbol!-bramó el italiano-.¡Estaba a punto de decirle algo importante a Haru!

-Jajaja, pues díselo-dijo Yamamoto con una enorme sonrisa-. no seas tímido.

El italiano giró la cabeza ocultando el pequeño sonrojo que habitaba en sus mejillas, claro que no quería ser tímido, pero con ese idiota mirando no había forma ¿y si le decía que no? Finalmente gruñó y tomó la mano de Haru.

-Ven conmigo-pidió Gokudera llevándosela por el pasillo.

Yamamoto rió de buena gana, al final Ryohei y Bianchi iban a tener que pagarle a él y a Tsuna la apuesta. Si es que se veía de lejos lo que el duro Gokudera quería a Haru.

Al día siguiente…….

Había sido la noche más larga para Hibari, I-Pin y Dino, ninguno de los tres había podido pegar ojo. Hibari fue más de tres veces a la habitación de I-Pin, gruñía por ponerse nervioso y se iba, luego volvía y así toda la noche; Dino, en cambio, dio vueltas por su habitación primero llamándose idiota por haberle soltado la pregunta a I-Pin sin prepararla de ninguna manera, después se preguntaba cuál sería la respuesta de la joven china, un sí le haría feliz, el problema sería convencer a Hibari de que la llevara al altar, un no le haría insistir; por último I-Pin estuvo toda la noche mirando la copia de las fotos que Kusakabe la había dado, después tenía fotos con Dino también, con Dino, Kusakabe, Romario y Lambo, de todo, a Dino le encantaba sacarse fotos.

A la que más afecto le tenía era la del parque de atracciones dónde ella, Dino y Lambo salían haciendo muecas divertidas, aquel día se había divertido mucho, ese recuerdo casi lograba hacerla aceptar la petición de Dino, pero entonces contemplaba la de la boda y se quedaba otra vez con Hibari.

FLASH BACK………

_Iemitsu, el padre de Tsuna, dio un emotivo y vergonzoso discurso haciendo enrojecer a Tsuna mientras los invitados reían y Gokudera lloraba conmovido por las palabras que escuchaba sobre el décimo. Tsuna y Kyoko cortaron la tarta e iniciaron el baile después del banquete, todas las parejas se pusieron a bailar llenando la pista. I-Pin suspiró en su mesa mirando las parejas, cómo le hubiera gustado haber podido bailar así con Hibari, pero él había desaparecido después de las fotos. _

_Se levantó y salió a la terraza para airearse un poco y dejar de envidiar a las parejas que bailaban, al entra se vio un tenedor y un plato vacío con unos pequeños rastros de pastel que un pequeño pajarito amarillo tomaba. _

_-I-Pin, I-Pin-pió el pajarito al verla. _

_I-Pin sintió las orejas calientes y seguramente su cara debía ser de un potente color rojo, pues dónde estaba Hibird estaba también Hibari, levantó la vista para encontrarlo apoyado en la pared con su expresión gélida mirando a algún punto del paisaje. O sea que comió allá afuera alejado de las masas. _

_-L-Lo siento-se disculpó la joven china-N-No sabía que estaba a-a-aquí, Hibari-san. M-Me voy._

_Sintió la mirada azul clavada sobre ella y deseó ser tragada por la tierra, estar cerca de aquel hombre resultaba fatal para su corazón. _

_-No molestas-dijo el guardián. _

_I-Pin sonrió tímidamente y se apoyó también en la pared, asegurándose que estaba a una distancia lo bastante buena cómo para no hacer enfadar al guardián. _

_Ya estaba anocheciendo, la puesta de sol había comenzado haciendo que el cielo se tiñera de tonos rosados, rojizos y dorados, las nubes, ahora rosadas parecían haber sido pintadas y el sol en el horizonte daba una dimensión de película a los campos de Sicilia. I-Pin contemplaba enternecida la puesta cuándo sintió algo tomar su mano. _

_Creía que era su mano. _

_No quería comprobarlo, quizás era sólo su fértil imaginación. _

_Pero de todas formas nunca olvidaría cómo aquella tarde ella e Hibari contemplaron juntos la puesta de sol. _

Fin del Flash Back.

Y cada vez que rememoraba ese momento su corazón se aceleraba. La joven china suspiró entrando a ducharse, cómo aún ni había amanecido decidió dar un paseo fuera del santuario antes de ir a la cocina a preparar el desayuno a Hibari, se secó el pelo y cepillándolo decidió dejárselo suelto debido a que estaba segura de que luego le daría tiempo a ponerse su habitual ropa y sus trenzas, se vistió, puso su gorro azul claro y su gabardina del mismo color.

Abrió la puerta silenciosamente, Hibari oiría hasta una hoja caer.

Salió del templo asegurándose de que tenía en su bolsillo las cajas de armas que Gokudera le había dado incluyendo una caja de animal, sabía que no había ningún lugar más seguro que el santuario pero siempre era mejor prevenir.

Caminó entre los árboles contemplándolos hacía un poco de niebla y frío mañanero, de todas maneras se estaba bien. Lo que I-Pin no sentía era la sombra que se avecinaba sobre ella hasta que una mano la agarró fuertemente de la cintura, se giró a mirar preparada para atacar.

-¡H-H-Hibari-san!

El guardián de la nube estaba ahí con un abrigo negro y el pequeño pajarito amarillo en su hombro, intentó pensar algo, decir algo y no quedarse atontada entonces Hibari la agarró con fuerza del cuello obligándola a alzar la cabeza.

Y la besó rudamente.

Continuará.

¿Cómo reaccionara ahora I-Pin? ¿Corresponderá el beso?? ¿Le abofeteará?? ¿Hibari se enterará de que Dino la besó?????

En cuánto al animal de la caja de I-Pin quería dejarlo aquí en votación, ¿cuál preferís vosotros???? Ponedlo en los reviews!!

PD: Reviews please :D


	5. Chapter 5 Cosas que nunca imaginaste

**Buenas noches damas y caballeros, se presenta la pequeña Saru-chan con el siguiente capítulo de esta historia Carnívoro-herbívora que hemos montado entre Yagami-chan y yo. **

**Y antes de olvidarlo como es ya una costumbre pongo la contestación por parte de yagami-chan a los reviews de su capitulo ^^ **

**Vamos por orden!!!!! **

***Colette Hatake: jajajaja sí!!!! eso estaría muy bien!! pero ah!! estarás de acuerdo con que Hibari-san debe ser castigado ne?? SIIII EL TIENE QUE RECIBIR UNA LECCIÓN POR CÓMO HA TRATADO A I-PIN!!! MUAHAHAHA**

**Tsuki93: ahhhh si bueno, no te preocupes la verdad es que tu descripción y lo que nos dijo Kuchiki Yamiko nos dió una buena idea a mi y a Saru-chan ^^, jeje Dino es tan cute ¿verdad? Bueno en cuánto al GokuHaru gracias!! pensamos en meter un poco más de ellos, algo de mukuchrome y TsunaKyoko en los siguientes capis a poco ^^ y también rebornbianchi jejeeje **

**Kuchiki Yamiko: YAMIKO-TAN!!T.T TU IDEA DE LA ARDILLA ERA SENCILLAMENTE GENIAL!! DEMO SARU-CHAN OLVIDO DECIRME....**

**Saru: no lo olvide, lo olvidaste tu ¬¬**

**Yagami: mentira ¬¬ **

**Saru: bueno terminemos porque si no no vamos a terminar, que bueno que queríamos un animal cute pero que no fuera ya el animal de otro como el camaleon de reborn o la ardilla de Luce, tenía que ser uno propio para I-Pin, espero que te guste nuestra elección ^^ Y GOMEN NE OTRA VEZ!!!**

**Saru y Yagami se inclinan: GOMEN NE!!!**

Capítulo 5 Cosas que nunca imaginaste

La mejilla del guardián de la nube se volvió completamente roja en cuánto I-Pin lo abofeteó.

Ella sabía que Hibari se pondría hecho una furia pero era más importante su orgullo. Es decir, ¿qué se había creído Hibari? No tenía derecho.

Se había dado cuenta de que Hibari la había convertido en una criada, las bromas de Kusakabe al principio la hacían ruborizar pero ahora empezaban a parecerle crueles. Hibari sería para siempre una nube de humo inalcanzable e I-Pin no iba a seguir esperando, mucho menos después esto. La besaba forzadamente.

No era cómo Dino.

Él tenía que hacerlo todo con violencia, no podía portarse de una forma tan dulce cómo el Cavallone ni siquiera un segundo y ella ya no iba a soportarlo más tiempo.

Sentía tanta rabia.

Respiró con fuerza tratando de controlarse, no podía perder los estribos, su maestro le había enseñado a mantener la calma, pero…..tanto tiempo conteniéndose…….

Un destello violeta apareció entre Hibari e I-Pin, la joven china observó que cuánto más irritación dejaba salir más se incrementaban las flamas de su anillo.

_Ja, ja, ja La clave para el anillo y las cajas de la nube es la irritación. En otras palabras, el poder de Kyoya viene de su mala leche _Recordó. Esas habían sido las palabras de Dino dado que ella intentaba averiguar que tipo de llama tenía y sólo le habían quedado dos opciones más: la tormenta y la nube.

El enfado de I-Pin aumentó. Aún por encima su flama era del mismo tipo que la de Hibari.

Las cajas que guardaba dentro de su abrigo comenzaron a revolverse ante las llamas de su anillo, por otra parte Hibari contemplaba atónito el anillo de I-Pin, no sabía que ella había recibido un anillo, probablemente sería cosa de Sawada y tenía la misma flama que él.

Definitivamente, I-Pin debía ser su esposa fuera cómo fuera.

I-Pin tomó una de las cajas, la cuál vibró con más fuerza en su mano, tal cómo Bianchi le enseñó metió el anillo en la caja.

La caja brilló con fuerza al abrirse y un gran bulto cubierto de flamas violetas salió de ella aterrizando en el suelo, las flamas comenzaron a reducirse poco a poco hasta que mostraron el contenido de la caja.

Hibari abrió mucho los ojos.

"Era evidente que su animal iba a ser algo cómo eso" pensó el guardián de la nube mirándolo fijamente.

I-Pin miraba anonadada lo que había salido de la caja.

¡Un conejo!

¡Le había salido un pequeño y algodonoso conejo castaño rojizo de orejas caidas! ¡¿Qué daño se supone que podía hacer un cute conejito?!

Las flamas violetas estaban en sus orejas y en sus patitas, el animal levantó la cabeza moviendo la nariz hasta que sus pequeños ojos negros vieron a I-Pin.

I-Pin seguía sumida en sus pensamientos pensando que clase de daño podía hacer un conejito.

Entonces, en menos de un suspiro, el animal apareció a los pies de ella poniendo sus patas en el pantalón de I-Pin cómo si tratara de que ella la cogiera en brazos.

Tanto I-Pin como Hibari parpadearon, el conejo era más rápido de lo que parecía a priori.

I-Pin se puso de las rodillas y agarró el conejo entre sus brazos. La china pensó que debía mandar al animal atacar al guardián de la nube de alguna manera, de todas formas tenía sus dudas, enviar al animal contra él era un suicido, además ¿qué clase de ataques tenía ese conejo? A parte de su velocidad, claro.

"Creo…..que le llamaré…….Pire" pensó la menor.

Hibari dio un paso hacia I-Pin, Pire lo miró haciendo un sonido ininteligible, su pelo se erizó haciendo que las flamas de sus orejas y patas aumentaran.

El guardián miró a Pire alzando una ceja, ¿esa cosa le estaba advirtiendo?

Hibari tomó su caja concentrando las flamas de su anillo haciendo salir al puercoespín. Pire saltó de los brazos de I-Pin poniéndose frente al puercoespín.

Mientras el décimo Vongola trataba de hacer razonar a Dino.

-Oye hermanito, ¿por qué intentas convencerme de no casarme con I-Pin?-preguntó el Cavallone-. ¿Y qué te ha pasado en el ojo?

El ojo derecho de Tsuna estaba de un color morado intenso, el Vongola soltó una risa nerviosa. Ayer por la noche Hibari apareció de golpe en su habitación poco antes del amanecer, lo agarró del pie y lo sacó a rastrar a pesar de las súplicas de Kyoko, una vez fuera le dio un puñetazo por dar el permiso a Dino para casarse y con le puso la tonfa llena de espinos a un lado del cuello amenazándole con que si eso no cambiaba iba a ser mordido hasta la muerte.

¿Qué podía hacer? No le quedaba otro remedio que hablar con Dino, de todas formas él conocía los sentimientos de I-Pin y sabía que ella quería a Hibari por lo que tendría que hablar con la joven china antes.

-Nada, el entrenamiento-masculló Tsuna-. ¿Hablaste ya con I-Pin?

-Se lo propuse anoche –dijo feliz Dino-. La besé y ahora espero una respuesta.

Tsuna se quedó pálido. Iba a ser mordido hasta la muerte.

-¡Sawada-san!

Dino y Tsuna levantaron la cabeza al oír a Kusakabe que acababa de aparecer en la puerta.

-¿Sucede algo, Kusakabe-san?-preguntó Tsuna levantándose.

Kusakabe cogió aire tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-Arf…..Kyou-san………arf…..I-Pin-chan….arf……pelean…….destrozos…..

-Está bien, llévanos dónde ellos.

Kusakabe asintió volviendo a retomar la carrera guiando a ambos jefes. Lo que ninguno de los tres esperaba encontrar al llegar era que el bosque estuviera completamente derribado con el suelo agujereado por varias zonas cómo si se tratara de un campo minado explotado por todos lados, las casas estaban dañadas por todas partes o al menos las que todavía estaban en pie, sin embargo, lo más sorprendente era sin duda el conejo gigante que intentaba derribar una gigantesca esfera de pinchos.

-Parece ser que Hibari-san e I-Pin se han puesto a pelear dentro de la esfera de pincho-dijo Tsuna consternado-. Pero….lo que me trae de cabeza es……….¡¿QUÉ DE DÓNDE DEMONIOS HA SALIDO ESE PEDAZO DE CONEJO CON LA LLAMA DE LA NUBE?!

En esos momentos dentro de la esfera se estaba librando una lucha entre Hibari e I-Pin, la joven china sabía que en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo tenía todas las de perder, sobre todo si no podía usar las cajas, al menos ahora que sabía que clase de flama tenía podía usarla para potenciar su puño gioza aprovechando la característica de expansión de la nube.

-Ustedes dos….-murmuró I-Pin bloqueando una tonfa de ……no sé que pretenden conmigo…….primero Dino-san me besó……y ahora usted…….como pueden……

Hibari se quedó estático, ¿había oído lo que creía? Dino, su maestro, ¿se había atrevido a besarla?

IPin recordó una ocasión en la que había visto esa expresión: fue cuándo entraron dónde su yo pasado que peleaba contra Genkishi los vió llegar a ella, Lambo y Chrome con Kusakabe. Hibari tenía esa misma expresión, los labios formaban una linea tensa dando la impresión de que su mandíbula iba a romperse de un momento a otro, los ojos azules se redujeron a la mínima expresión, las llamas de las tonfas se incrementaron y la esfera empezó a romperse.

Tsuna y Kusakabe se echaron atrás al ver las flamas brillar intensamente alrededor del cuerpo de Hibari, Kusakabe lo recordaba de la misma ocasión que I-Pin y el tono de las flamas era también el mismo lo que indicaba que la ira de Hibari estaba en su momento de mayor auge.

-Vaya, Kyouya si que sabe sacarle partido a las flamas de su anillo-comentó Dino divertido.

Pero la risa del Cavallone paró al sentir como el guardián de la nube lo taladraba con la mirada.

-¿Has…….besado……….a……….I-Pin?

Dino sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda y asintió.

Tsuna veía cernirse la sombra de la muerte sobre su hermano mayor.

Continuará

Ufff lo siento!! este capitulo se quedó algo parado!! T.T Gomen!!!!!! la próxima vez lo haré mejor!!!*fuego en los ojos

Nos vemos!!!! Dejen reviewssssss pleaseeeee


	6. Chapter 6 Malas noticias

***Yagami entra por la puerta con un café en la mano y bostezando: aaaah hoy fue un día muy cansado *percibe que está en fanfiction: ¡AH! ¡LO SIENTO MUCHO! NO SABÍA QUE YA ESTABA AQUÍ, OS DEJO EL CAPI ^-^**

**Yui-3000: OwO no te preocupes que Dino-san estará bien, sólo algún que otro hueso roto xD jajaja si el conejito es como Enzo hasta con los mismos niveles de agresividad xDD ¿alguien vió una vez algún conejo agresivo? **

**Kuchiki Yamiko: SIIII PIRE ES MUY CUTE!!!!!!!por eso lo escogimos *-* Espero que disfrutes este capi. **

**Tsuki93:Muchas gracias ^^, imaginamos que para I-Pin debía ser una criatura muy linda y mona n.n, irán apareciendo insinuaciones de pairings cómo Ryohana, lalcolo o xanxusoc hehehe. **

**Hikar!:gracias, es un gusto tenerte aqui ^^ **

**Satori_Uchiha: jajajaja siiiii Dino-san es muuuuuuuuuuuuy hot para matarlo, pero como ya dije sólo algún hueso roto que otro pero es que Dino-san va provocando jejeje. **

Capítulo 6 Malas noticias.

Kyoko tomaba la mano de su esposo, el cuál llevaba un collarín en el cuello, su cabeza estaba vendada, ambos brazos vendados y una pierna escayolada, por lo menos estaba mucho mejor que Dino, el cuál estaba vendado de pies a cabeza.

-Tsu-kun, deberías haber sido más cuidadoso-dijo observando a su marido con reprobación.

Tsuna dió un largo suspiro.

-Es que esto no fue Hibari-san, bueno no todo-murmuró-. El conejo se me tiró encima.

I-Pin agachó la cabeza avergonzada.

-Lo siento mucho, Sawada-san-se disculpó es que a Pire si le provocas ataca.

"¿Cómo se provoca a un conejo?" pensaba el décimo, aunque viendo el lado positivo ha salido más ileso siendo golpeado por el animal de caja que por Hibari, lástima que no pudiera decirse lo mismo del capo de los Cavallone.

-No necesitas disculparte, I-Pin-le sonrió con algo de pondré bien pronto.

-Mañana estará ya entrenando, de eso me encargo yo.

-¡¡¡¡IIIIH!!!!! ¡REBORN!-chilló Tsuna ya angustiado por el espartano entrenamiento que le daría su tutor.

Kyoko no sonrió pues veía el semblante preocupado del arcobaleno.

-I-Pin, hay visita en el santuario, creo que te interesa.

I-Pin a pesar de que fuera el territorio de Hibari fue para allá, puesto que ahora que Millefiore había cobrado tanta fuerza, las alianzas entre mafias aflojaban, otras desaparecían, traiciones y trampas que hacían caer a los pies de la, cada vez más poderosa, Millefiore. Ya sólo se podían confiar en unos pocos y las visitas eran la perfecta forma de tender una trampa, sin embargo, todas las dudas de I-Pin se despejaron al ver en la entrada del santuario a una joven de cabellos castaños que debía andar por los veinte años, con la misma cara de seriedad que tanto le recordaba al guardián de la nube. Hibari estaba hablando con ella y los dos parecían bastante serios.

-¡Nere!-gritó feliz corriendo hacia ella.

Pasó por encima de Hibari abrazando a la joven con fuerza, casi estrangulándola.

-No es una visita por placer-dijo mostrando su anillo de la nube con el emblema de la familia.

I-Pin se separó.

-Es cierto...los Kuchiki están en guerra permanente con Vongola-murmuró , ¿qué haces aquí? Tú capo famiglia se va a enfadar contigo.

Nere negó con la cabeza.

-No vengo revelar nada de Kuchiki-dijo ás las nubes nunca estamos sujetas a nada, ¿no Hibari-san?

El guardián Vongola sólo mantuvo fruncidos los labios, pues lo que le había dicho la guardiana Kuchiki lo había dejado pensativo.

-Vengo a hablaros sobre la caza de los arcobaleno-evitó mirar a I-Pin-. Desde hace meses estuve siguiendo la pista de Mammon de los Varia y de tu maestro.

I-Pin abrió al máximo los ojos, esperando con ansiedad lo que tuviera que decir, aunque un pequeño pálpito en su pecho le decía que no era para nada bueno.

-Fon ha caido, lo siento.

El lugar se llenó de un silencio sepulcral, ambos guardianes de la nube estaban atentos a la reacción de I-Pin, su piel lucía cada vez más pálida y parecía que fuera a caer de un momento a otro.

-¿Q-Quién?

-Millefiore, ya tiene en su poder los pacificadores rojo, verde y violeta.

En otras palabras, tres arcobalenos muertos.

-¿Qué hay del bebé de Varia?-preguntó Hibari observando de reojo a I-Pin, la cuál seguía sin reaccionar.

Nere negó con la cabeza, obviamente disgustada.

-No......no......es fácil.....a-acercarse a Varia-murmuró empezando a irme ahora, he de hablar con Yamiko-sama sobre ciertos detalles escabrosos.

-Cuídate-pidió I-Pin en voz baja.

-Digo lo mismo para ustedes dos-respondió bajando las escaleras del éngase unidos.

I-Pin sin más cayó al suelo cubriéndose la cara con las manos, Hibari se arrodilló frente a ella abrazándola, ahora con quién debían hablar sería con el décimo y su tutor, parecía que la cosa comenzaba a ponerse fea para los bebés malditos. La joven china simplemente lloró en brazos del moreno, no tenía a nadie más a quién llorar, su maestro estaba muerto, Lambo no entendería su tristeza y mamá* estaba demasiado lejos, sólo le quedaba Hibari.

-Está bien-susurró a su oído el guardián con voz contigo.

I-Pin lloró el resto de la tarde hasta dormirse en brazos de Hibari, el guardián de la nube la dejó en el futón de su habitación mientras iba a ver al herbívoro a la habitación del hospital, lo odiaba pero tendría que dejar su enfrentamiento con Dino para más tarde, lo bueno es que la boda se retrasaría. Tsuna y Dino dieron un berrido al ver a Hibari entrar en la habitación, aparentemente, más molesto de lo normal.

-Herbívoro han caído tres arcobalenos-gruñó.

Tsuna y Dino miraron a Reborn para luego centrar su mirada en Hibari.

-¿Cómo te has enterado?-preguntó el décimo sentándose en la cama.

-No es asunto tuyo, herbívoro-le gruñó hay que hacer planes contra Millefiore ya.

-¿E I-Pin? ¿Ella está bien?-inquirió Dino preocupado.

Hibari sacó sus tonfas mirándolo con expresión lúgubre.

-De ella me encargo yo, Cavallone.

Dino, pese a su estado agarró el látigo.

-Eso lo veremos-dijo con voz desafiante.

Reborn por su parte salió de la habitación, a pocos metros tuvo que apoyarse en la pared del pasillo para controlar su respiración. Su vista estaba nublada y hacía rato que los sonidos que oía los sentía distorsionados.

"El trinisette no tardará en acabar conmigo" pensó para sus adentros el arcobaleno observando el pacificador en su traje.

De todas formas no se mostraría débil, seguía siendo el tutor del décimo capo de los Vongola y juraba por su vida que, de una forma u otra, Tsuna sobreviviría a la guerra contra Millefiore.

Continuará.....

Bueno, jejeje pues hasta aquí todo por hoy, esta vez actualizaré más rápido y bueno quise meterle este contenido para que el fanfic tuviera también algo de acción y me aproveché de que es en la época en que se enfrentan a Millefiore y cómo se van desarrollando los eventos. owo sobre los Kuchiki, bueno si quieren información sobre ellos les recomiendo que visiten http: // hitman - monogatari . foroactivo . com / forum . htm (todo junto, lo que pasa es que si lo pongo aquí no sale xD) Es un buen sitio para divertirse y rolear, hay plazas vacantes para personajes vacantes como Varia o giglionero entre otras, además puedes puedes colgar también fantart, fanfics, puedes poner temas de debate, colgar videos que te hayan gustado de tus animes favoritos, en fin, una cosa bien montada.

Nos vemos!! dejen reviews!!!!


End file.
